


The Creek Her Door Likes to Make

by FinniteCryptid



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Manipulation, No Lesbians Die, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/pseuds/FinniteCryptid
Summary: That's how it always happens, - that's how it's not supposed to happen, though.Or Monika always has a plan to lure Yuri into her arms.





	The Creek Her Door Likes to Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/gifts).

> quick thing I wrote at 12pm

Their eyes held contact. Yuri's eyes were wide and surprised, as opposed to Monika's - calm and knowing, frustrated but holding it. 

"Get in the car, Yuri." She sighed, opening the door to the passenger seat next to her. "But I made plans with Sayori and Natsuki..." "Then go hang out with them." Came Monika's sharp reply. Reluctantly, Yuri sat next to her. Monika always knew how to get what she wanted. This case wasn't am exception.

The car ride to Monika's house was quiet, filled with heavy tension. The atmosphere was thick as Yuri's face gently grew more flushed and sweat poured down her neck. The corners of Monika's eyes focused on Yuri, noticing her nervous she acted, fidgeting with her hands and wiping the sweat off her face. The violet girl's grip on her purse tightened.

Monika stopped the car. "Yuri." Her head shot up and looked directly into her eyes. "Yuri, look at yourself." Her fingers traced circles on Yuri's thigh. "I know how you feel. You want to do it too."

Yuri bit her cheek. Monika was right, she always was right. "My house is a 5 minute drive away right now. I am not patient. I want you right here and now." "B-but, Monika-" The club president cut her off with a rough kiss on her lips, brushing against them and savoring the texture, making the poet's cheeks flush brighter. 

She moaned into her mouth. 'I really do want this..' Her mind ran through with thoughts, having a hard time to function due to Monika pulling her closer to herself. 

"There's a good girl, yes?" 

Yuri shivered under her touch. 

"Yes, President."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Monika looked at her hands. 

The hands that have touched Yuri in all the ways possible constantly.

She took in the scent. 

"What is wrong with me?" She sobbed, putting her head into her hands.

"Feeling like that for a girl isn't normal."

She choked up.

"Manipulating a girl isn't normal."


End file.
